Road Trip!
by morningafter2
Summary: Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, and two of their friends (Madoka and Kei) have just graduated from high school, and to celebrate.... A ROAD TRIP! I rated it PG 13 jsut to be safe... I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with this fic, so I can't
1. The start of a great adventure

I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. I do however, own Madoka and Kei.  
~*~  
Road Trip!  
  
By: Miroku's Woman  
  
Chapter One: The start of a great, perverted, fun, adventure  
~*~  
"Hey, you two as bored as I am?" Sango said.  
  
"Yep." Kagome faked a yawn  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Madoka grinned.  
  
"Man, can't those guys be on time for anything?" Sango grumbled.  
  
She, Madoka, and Kagome were waiting at their favorite fast food joint for Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kei. The six teens had just graduated from high school, and they were going on a road trip to celebrate.  
  
"They're guys, Sango. Of course they can't." Madoka leaned back in her seat.  
  
"Hey, you three ladies single?" A voice behind them asked.  
  
SMACK! A purse (Kagome) hit Miroku on the head. BAM! A "Tomie" manga (Madoka) (For those of you who don't know, "Tomie" is a really cool horror manga.) followed. And last of all, a fist (Sango) made contact with Miroku's cheek.  
  
"PERV!" The three girls screamed as Miroku fell to the floor.  
  
"I toldja it was a bad idea to do that." Inuyasha said knowingly.  
  
"Owies." Was all Miroku said.  
  
"Hey, Madoka." Kei said. "Sorry we kept ya waiting. Those two *Points to Inuyasha and Miroku* delayed us a bit."  
  
"A bit? You're an hour late!" Madoka exclaimed.  
  
"Hehehe. Blame it on Inuyasha and Miroku." Kei said cautiously.  
  
"Whatever. Let's just go." Kagome said.  
  
"But we haven't ordered yet!" Inuyasha objected.  
  
"Well, Sango, Madoka, and I have. That's the price you pay for being so late."  
  
"Damnit."  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Kei, Sango, Kagome, and Madoka all hopped in Madoka's parent's giant van. Madoka was driving, and Kei had called shotgun. Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the middle row, and Sango and Miroku sat in the back.  
  
No sooner had Madoka started driving, than a scream was heard, followed by Sango's battle cry of "PERVERT! HENTAI! ECCHI!"  
  
Everyone minus Sango and Miroku (who was passed out on Sango's lap) burst out laughing. This was normal.  
  
"Hey, Madoka?" Kei asked.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"How long do you think Miroku's going to survive before one of you girls kills him?"  
  
"I'm estimating about a month, depending on how lecherous he is."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey! Let's listen to some music!" Kagome suggested.  
  
"Yea, okay! Anyone have any CD's?" Madoka asked.  
  
Everyone in the van raised their hand.  
  
"Okay. Well, since I'm driving, I get to pick the first song." Madoka grinned. "Kagome and Sango, you two do rock, paper, scissors to determine who gets to pick the second song. Kei picks the fourth song, Miroku picks fifth, and Inuyasha picks last."  
  
"How come I have to go last?" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Cuz I said so."  
  
"."  
  
"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Kagome and Sango exclaimed. Sango came out with Rock, and Kagome had scissors.  
  
"Okay. We're gonna listen to." Madoka started.  
  
"Please, god, not "All That Jazz"" Everyone silently prayed. ("All That Jazz" is a song from the Chicago soundtrack. Sang by Catherine Zeta-Jones. Wicked cool song, it is.)  
  
"We're listening to "Everybody's Got A Story"!" Madoka cheered, putting an Amanda Marshal CD in the car's CD player.  
  
The guys groaned, and the girls cheered and sang along.  
  
"So you can see my bra, underneath me shirt. Watch the wind beneath my skirt. *Insert Miroku grinning lecherously here* But that ain't the picture, it's just a part. Everybody's got a story that'll break your heart." Madoka, Kagome, and Sango happily sang. "Now who can read the mind of the red-headed girl next door? Or the taxi driver who just dropped you off? Or the classmate that you ignore? Don't assume everything on the surface is what you see. Cause that classmate just lost her mother. And that taxi driver's got a PhD. I'm so tired of the fear. That weighs us down with wrong assumptions. Of broken hearts, a natural function." (These are the actual lyrics. This song rox!)  
  
When the song ended, it was Sango's turn. "Hmmmm. Now we'll listen to. "Up! Up! Up!"" ("Up! Up! Up!" belongs to Bette Midler. She's a great performer. And this song is great.)  
  
"Bette Midler?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Yea, got a problem with it?" Sango asked.  
  
"No. It's just that she's a great performer."  
  
"yea! She is!"  
  
"Okay, Sango. Hand the CD over here and I'll play it for ya." Madoka said.  
  
Sango passed the CD to Kagome, who passed it to Madoka.  
  
The song played, and the girls and Miroku sang along:  
  
"My grandpa died from asbestos. My daddy's name was Estes. And I don't know if that messed us up, or what it did." They sang. "My brother was-a workin' as an boiler. He was glad he wasn't workin' as an oiler. One day my sister went and lit up a match, and up is where they went."  
  
The song ended, and it was Kagome's turn. "I pick. "Angel"!" (this song belongs to Sarah McLachlan.)  
  
"Alright, Kag! I love that song!" Madoka cheered.  
  
"Yea, agreed!" Sango grinned.  
  
Kagome passed the CD up to the front, and Madoka put it in. The guys groaned, but quickly stopped when they received glares from their female companions, who started singing along with the music:  
  
"Spend all your time waiting , for that second chance, for a break that would make it okay. There's always one reason to feel not good enough. And it's hard at the end of the day. I need some distraction. Oh beautiful release. Memory seeps from my veins. Let me be empty, and weightless and maybe, I'll find some peace tonight." The girls sang. "In the arms of an angel, fly away from here. From this dark cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort there."  
  
When the song ended, the guys cheered, since it was finally their turn to pick the music.  
  
"Okay. We're listening to "Crazy Train"." Kei decided. (This one belongs to Ozzy Osbourne)  
  
Kagome and Sango groaned, but Madoka, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kei grinned and decided to sing along.  
  
"Crazy, but that's how it goes. Millions of people living as foes. Maybe it's not too late. To learn how to love. And forget how to hate. Mental wounds not healing. Life's a bitter shame. I'm going off the rails on a crazy train. I've listened to preachers, I've listened to fools, I've watched all the dropouts. Who make their own rules." The three guys and Madoka sang, taking delight in the horrified looks set upon Kagome and Sango's faces.  
  
"STOP IT!" Kagome yelled. "You all know that I can't stand Ozzy Osbourne!"  
  
"Yea, which is why I approved of Kei playing it." Madoka smiled smugly.  
  
Kagome pouted, and waited for the song to end.  
  
When the song did end, it was Miroku's turn.  
  
"Okay, Miroku. You cannot play "Baby Got Back"." Madoka said before Miroku could say anything. "It's degrading to women."  
  
Everyone except for Miroku had a very relieved look on their faces. Apparently, they were all expecting to be tortured by Miroku's hentai music.  
  
"Fine." Miroku said clamly. "Then I'll play. "Bohemian Rhapsody"." (It belongs to Queen)  
  
"Ooooooooh! YAY!" Madoka cheered.  
  
"Bohemian what?" Inuyasha asked, speaking for the first time in a while.  
  
"Bohemian Rhapsody. It's a song by Queen." Sango explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Miroku handed the CD to Madoka who put it in.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Madoka, Miroku, and Kei immediately started singing along:  
  
"Is this the real life- Is this just fantasy- Caught in a landslide- No escape from reality- Open your eyes Look up to the skies and see- I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy- Because I'm easy come, easy go, A little high, little low, Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, To me." They sang. Inuyasha recognized the song, and started singing along. "Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head. Pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Mama, life had just begun. But now I've gone and thrown it all away- Mama ooo. Didn't mean to make you cry- If I'm not back again this time tomorrow- Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters"  
  
This was the longest song yet, but no one objected, since they were all too busy singing along. Finally, the song ended, and it was Inuyasha's turn at last.  
  
"Okay. We're gonna listen to "Falling For The First Time"." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Okay." Madoka said, taking the CD from Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku, Kei, and Inuyasha all sang along with the music, while Madoka, Kagome, and Sango stayed quiet.  
  
"I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser. I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out. I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby. I'm so fly, that's probably why it, Feels just like I'm falling for the first time. I'm so green, it's really amazing. I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me. I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy. It's so strange, I can't believe it, Feels just like I'm falling for the first time" The guys sang, causing the girls to snicker. Inuyasha took a solo part, since no one else wanted to sing the next part. "Anyone perfect must be lying. Anything easy has its cost. Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost. What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time? What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind. It feels just like I'm falling for the first time. It feels just like I'm falling for the first time."  
  
When the song ended, Madoka was faced with a question from Kagome.  
  
"How come you didn't sing along with this one, Madoka? I thought you loved "Falling For The First Time"."  
  
"Yea, I do, Kagome. But my voice is too high, I can't sing this song well."  
  
"Oh"  
  
~*~  
  
It was 8 PM. Madoka had driven for eight hours straight.  
  
"I'm so. sleepy." Madoka said when they had got into a hotel room. She leaned her head against Kei's shoulder and started to fall asleep, but she was awoken by the sound of Sango's hand meeting Miroku's face. "Hey, Sango?" She called out sleepily.  
  
"Huh? Yea, Madoka?" Sango called back.  
  
"Could you wait to kill Miroku. Like until tomorrow? I wanna go to bed. I've been driving for eight hours straight."  
  
"Sorry, Madoka."  
  
"Hey, which one of you is gonna drive tomorrow?" Madoka asked, suddenly awake. "I'm sure as hell not."  
  
"Not me!" Kagome exclaimed  
  
"No way." Kei agreed  
  
"Not I." Miroku said calmly  
  
"I'll do it!" Sango volunteered.  
  
"okay." Everyone else murmured and headed off to bed.  
  
Since Madoka had been driving, she and Kei had called the bed in the hotel room. Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping on the sofa, and Miroku and Sango were left with a blanket and the floor.  
~*~  
Heyas all ye people. This was the first chapter of "Road Trip!"!. Hope ya all like it, and please, please, please, please review. It only takes a minute, people. C'mon. It makes me feel like no one reads my fanfics when I don't get any reviews! 


	2. They hit the road ANd they play SPIN THE...

Me no own so you no sue.  
~*~  
  
Road Trip!  
  
By: Miroku's Woman  
  
Chapter two:  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahhhhh." Madoka said as she sat up, stretching. She looked around the hotel room and laughed. She was the first one awake, but the funny part was. Kagome had Inuyasha in a headlock, and Inuyasha's legs were up in the air. Miroku had his hand on Sango's butt, and Sango's hand was paused in mid-slap. Madoka looked to her left and was glad to see that Kei was sleeping normally. She got up slowly, careful not to step on any of her friends, took a shower, and decided to wake her friends up in a classic manner. "BOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sango screamed, her hand coming down and hitting Miroku on the cheek, which woke him up.  
  
"Owies" Was all Miroku said.  
  
"EEP!" Kagome yelled, tightening Inuyasha's headlock.  
  
"Ah. Kagome. LET ME GO!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
FLASH! One of Madoka's disposable cameras went off, taking a picture of her disgruntled friends.  
  
"What happened?" Kei asked, sitting up.  
  
"Your girlfriend screamed something and spooked the girls who almost murdered us in their sleep!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"Oh. Hehehe. Go Madoka." Kei smirked, high-fiving Madoka, who had hopped onto the bed.  
  
"It wasn't funny!" Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome objected.  
  
"Yes it was!" Madoka laughed, hiding her camera.  
  
"I call first shower!" Sango said, gathering up a change of clothes, her brush, and some makeup.  
  
"Awww man!" Kagome complained. "I get second shower then!"  
  
"Sorry, guys. But I already had the first shower. So Sango gets second shower, and Kagome gets third shower." Madoka grinned  
  
"Damn." The other two girls cursed.  
  
Madoka took out a compact mirror and started doing her hair and makeup. She put her black, mid-back-length hair in a low ponytail, and put on a black newsboy hat. She was wearing a tank top that said: "Bite Me!", and black cargo pants. She put on black eyeshadow and black lipstick, the only makeup she wore. And she was done. Madoka looked very unique.  
  
Sango came out of the shower twenty minutes later, dressed in a black t- shirt with a picture of the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast on it. The shirt was a gift from her younger brother, Kohaku. She also had on baggy blue jeans, and light makeup.  
  
"Finally! My turn!" Kagome ran into the shower.  
  
~*~  
  
Thirty minutes later, Kagome walked out of the shower. She was wearing a baby-blue tank top, and a navy blue knee-length skirt. She had on gray eyeshadow, and light pink lipstick. (I got the look from looking at a Norah Jones poster that's in my room.)  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kei were all wearing their clothes from the previous day.  
  
"Well, we should get going. I want something to eat." Madoka stated.  
  
"Yea, I'm hungry too." Kagome agreed.  
  
"Ditto." Sango put in.  
  
~*~  
  
Ten minutes later, everybody was sitting in the van. Madoka and Kei sat in the middle, and, by Sango's insistance, Miroku sat in the back with Inuyasha. Sango sat in the driver's seat, and Kagome had shotgun.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Sango. I'm serious! I gotta pee!" Miroku begged.  
  
"Fine!" Sango pulled over at a gas station, and Miroku hopped out. "I'm gonna get something to eat. Anyone who wants something, move their lazy ass and come on." She said.  
  
"Sorry, Sango. But my lazy ass doesn't move without the rest of my body, and the rest of my body don't wanna move." Madoka joked, flipping a $5 bill under Sango's nose. Everyone laughed at Madoka's attempt to bribe Sango. "Buy me a slurpie, a bag of cheetos, and a brownie, and you can keep the change." She grinned.  
  
Kei followed Madoka's example, and got out a $5 bill as well. "Same for me, and you can keep the change."  
  
"Um. Here's $7, Sango. Could you please get Inuyasha and I a bag of potato chips, and a giant slurpie?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it." Sango sighed and set off.  
  
As soon as Sango had left, Kagome hopped over to the back, where Inuyasha sat.  
  
"What are you doing, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Madoka laughed. "Kagome's trying to play matchmaker!"  
  
"What?" Kei looked surprised.  
  
"Well, she's got Miroku's seat now, so Miroku will have to sit next to Sango." Madoka continued laughing.  
  
"Actually, I just wanted to sit with Inuyasha. But that works too." Kagome blushed.  
  
Madoka, Kei, and Inuyasha sweatdropped.  
  
Miroku came back first, saw Kagome in his seat, and gladly took the passenger seat. He had a big bag of sour cream and onion chips, a 2 liter soda, and a cookie. "So, Kagome. Why you sitting back there?" Miroku grinned.  
  
"Because I want to." Kagome replied.  
  
"Whatever you say." Miroku shrugged. "I ain't complainin."  
  
"Yea, we've noticed." Madoka and Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Sango came back and paled immediately when she saw Miroku sitting in the passenger seat. "What are you doing, Miroku?" She asked.  
  
"Kagome took my seat." Miroku shrugged.  
  
"Crap." Sango cursed, as she handed out the snacks. "Lesee. a bag of cheetos, a slurpie, and a brownie for Madoka. And the same for Kei." She handed the two their snacks. "And a giant slurpie with two straws and a big bag of cheetos for Inuyasha and Kagome." After handing Kagome and Inuyasha their snacks, Sango took her seat with the snacks she had bought for herself; a six-pack of orange soda, a sugar cookie, and a bag of Fritos.  
  
~*~  
  
2 hours later.  
  
"Inuyasha." Madoka paled.  
  
They were playing a version of "spin the bottle". Each person drew a name out of Madoka's hat, and whoever's name they drew, they had to kiss. If you picked someone with the same gender as you, you had to kiss them for a full minute. This had proved to be quite a problem for the girls. Sango had had to kiss Kagome twice, and Madoka once. Kagome had kissed Sango twice, and Madoka three times. Miroku had used up an entire roll of film in this game, as had Kei and Madoka.  
  
"Shit. I have to kiss the goth?" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Shut the hell up, dog breath. I don't wanna kiss you either." Madoka snapped.  
  
"Pucker up, you two!" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku grinned.  
  
"Shit." The two victims cursed in unison.  
  
Madoka leaned back to Inuyasha and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then, she took a giant sip of her slurpie. "Blegh. That was revolting." She moaned.  
  
"Ugh. Yea, you're a lousy kisser. You have nothing on Kagome." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"I wouldn't say that. Madoka's a damn good kisser." Miroku and Kei grinned, both having had to kiss the gothic girl at question.  
  
"Whatever." Madoka rolled her eyes. "Okay. Now it's Miroku's turn."  
  
Miroku took Madoka's hat and drew a name. He quickly paled, as Madoka had done minutes ago. "Inuyasha. I have to kiss Inuyasha."  
  
"Whoo hooo!" The girls chirped. Sango pulled into a parking lot and turned around, disposable camera ready.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku kissed.  
  
FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! Four cameras went off at the same time.  
  
Miroku pulled back quickly, and drank about ¼ of his soda. "That was. totally revolting! Now I know how much Madoka suffered."  
  
"Finally." Madoka smirked. She had a digital camera with her, which is what she had used for this picture. She showed it to everyone else.  
  
'I think we've had enough of that..." Inuyasha grumbled.  
Ending notes: Well? Good? Bad? Horrible? What do ya say? Please people, review, before I make Miroku suck you into his black hole! ^^ 


	3. Can't think of a creative title for this...

Me no own so you no sue. I was asked if Madoka was my screename, my real name, or just a character. She's just a character. She's based a bit on my personality, so BEWARE.  
~*~  
"I called first shower!" Sango exclaimed, as Madoka locked the bathroom door.  
  
"Too bad! I got here first!" Madoka laughed through the door.  
  
It became clear to Sango that Madoka wasn't going to give up the first shower, so she sat on the floor, where she had slept, and sulked. (like Shippo)  
  
Five minutes later, Madoka came out in a ankle-length white skirt with pink roses on it, and a white cut off t-shirt with a light blue sailor collar. Her makeup wasn't on yet, but it was already a major difference from what she had worn the previous day. "Okay, Sango. Your turn." She said.  
  
"Wow, so there IS such a thing as a girl who can take a shower in less than half an hour." Inuyasha joked to Miroku and Kei, who both burst out laughing.  
  
"Maybe she isn't really a girl? Ya know. Like a guy in drag." Miroku suggested.  
  
"She's certainly... flat enough." Kei eyed Madoka's rather flat chest.  
  
"Oooooooh, why you little..." Madoka seethed, grabbing the nearest inanimate object, which, incidentally, was a hardcover copy of "The Diary Of Anne Frank", and hit Kei and Miroku over the heads with it. "HMPH!" She said, taking out her makeup and putting light pink eyeshadow, and pale pink lipstick on.  
  
"Whoa. Uh, Madoka, did you take some of Kagome's clothes?" Miroku asked, getting up and seeing Madoka in normal clothes.  
  
"No, I didn't. I'm at least five inches taller than Kagome, so her clothes wouldn't fit me." Madoka smirked.  
  
"True, true. Madoka's about as tall as most boys." Kei stood up. Madoka was about half an inch shorter than him.  
  
"Yea, I guess I am. Never really thought about it, though." Madoka smiled warmly.  
  
"Madoka wearing girls clothes. This might take some getting used to." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Oh shut up, dog breath."  
  
"Sociopath."  
  
"Toad face!"  
  
"Washboard chest."  
  
BAM! Inuyasha fell to the floor.  
  
"HMPH! Stupid dog." Madoka eyed Inuyasha, and turned away mercilessly.  
  
Kagome had been watching the whole fight on the sofa. "Tsk, tsk, Inuyasha. Even HE should know not to make Madoka mad." She shook her finger at her unconscious boyfriend.  
  
"He alive?" Kei asked.  
  
"I highly doubt that even Madoka could kill Inuyasha." Miroku commented, while Kagome nodded in the background.  
  
"I've known Madoka since we were 2 years old. I've seen her beat up more people than I would please to count. Trust me, Madoka could kill Inuyasha." Kei shook his head.  
  
Madoka sat down on the floor, and got out her bag. "If you're all going to make such a fuss about it, I'll change." She muttered, taking out a shirt that said: "100% pure white trash" and a pair of ripped black jeans.  
  
"Awwww. And she looked so pretty, too!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever. Kagome, when Sango gets out of the shower, I'm gonna go get changed, kay?" Madoka said.  
  
"Okay." Kagome nodded.  
  
When Sango came out, Madoka hurried into the bathroom, and changed. She came out, with her makeup still on. "I'll wait for Kagome to finish showering before I take my makeup off."  
  
Kagome walked into the shower.  
  
~*~  
  
Half and hour later...  
  
Kagome walked out, dressed in a light green skirt with a see-through over layer, and flowers on it, and a matching shirt.  
  
Madoka hurried into the bathroom, and put on her normal makeup: dark gray eyeshadow, a light coat of mascara, and black lipstick.  
  
"Okay." Well, since it looks like everyone's ready to go, shall we hit the road?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Sure." His companions agreed.  
  
"Hey, who's gonna drive?" Kagome asked curiously, once all of their possessions were in the van.  
  
"I will." Miroku volunteered.  
  
Sango shuddered, Inuyasha froze, and Kagome had a look of complete and utter horror on her face. Madoka and Kei looked at each other with blank faces, and looked away.  
  
"Um, Miroku? I want to drive." Kagome said slowly.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Kagome! Let Miroku drive! It'll be FUN!" Madoka smiled smugly, and high fived Kei.  
  
As Sango climbed into the passenger's seat, she leaned over to Madoka. "I'm going to KILL you for this. That is, if I don't die from it myself." She hissed.  
  
Madoka just smiled and started talking to Kei.  
  
~*~  
Ending Notes: Okay, this was short. But I wanted to give Miroku's driving skills or lack thereof a chapter of their own. So chapter four will be: "The horrors of Miroku's driving". Coming, well, after I've updated "The Life History Of A Star", "April Fools Day With The Love Hina Cast", and "ANGELIC FIGHT! Misaki Suzuhara's Downfall!". In other words, it could be a while. 


	4. Miroku's deadly driving, Kagome's awful ...

Okie. Me no own, so you no sue. I'm running out of ideas. Please e-mail me some ideas to me at: mirokus_woman12@hotmail.com. Here's the next chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
"MIROKU! SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE GONNA KILL US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Oh, shut the hell up, Kagome! You're such a baby." Madoka yelled. She was drawing a picture of their van driving off a cliff, ignoring Miroku's reckless driving.  
  
"MAYBE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, BUT MIROKU'S GOING ABOUT 100 MPH!" Kagome clung to Inuyasha in terror.  
  
"Yea, I've noticed." Madoka said calmly.  
  
"How the hell can you DRAW while Miroku's driving?" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"MIROKU! PULL OVER! I'M DRIVING!" Kagome screamed, still hanging on to Inuyasha for dear life.  
  
"Okay." Miroku pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant and got out.  
  
"Thank. GOD." Sango murmured, shooting a deathglare in Madoka's direction. "It'll be FUN! She says! FUN MY ASS!"  
  
"Whatever. I didn't think it was THAT bad." Madoka shrugged.  
  
"You. Are. INSANE." Kagome managed to say as she climbed into the driver's seat, and Inuyasha hopped (literally) onto the passenger seat.  
  
Madoka ignored Kagome's comment.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Well, at least Kagome can drive." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
...  
  
Inuyasha looked around. Sango was asleep; her head rested on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku, Madoka, and Kei were sleeping as well.  
  
"Damnit. How can they sleep during the day? It's beyond me." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Madoka yawned and lifted her head off of Kei's shoulder, blushing slightly.  
  
"Rejoined the world of the living, have you?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Oh, um, yea." And with that, Madoka fell asleep again.  
  
Inuyasha decided that he would take a nap as well, leaving Kagome the only one awake in the car.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Argh. I'm going to wake them up." Kagome growled, taking out a Backstreet Boys CD (Me: *shudders*) and putting it in the van's CD player. The music played softly at first, but Kagome changed that. The music blared. Everyone woke up at the same time, screaming.  
  
"NO! NOT THE EVIL BOY BAND!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"GOD SAVE US!" Was Sango's chirp.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" (Miroku)  
  
"NO MORE! NO MORE!" Kei cried, waving his arms like a lunatic, making Madoka duck to avoid getting hit.  
  
"KAGOME HIGURASHI! TAKE THAT DAMN CD OUT NOW BEFORE I COME UP THERE, TAKE IT OUT, AND THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW!" Madoka screamed.  
  
Kagome sweatdroppped and thanked Kami that all of her friends hated the Backstreet Boys...  
  
~*~  
  
That night...  
  
Sango came out of the shower. She had finally beaten Madoka to the shower. She was wearing a tank top with pictures of Hello Kitty on it (Oo) and blue sweatpants.  
  
Miroku stared.  
  
"What exactly are you staring at, Miroku?" Sango growled.  
  
"Uh, you look pretty without your makeup on?" Miroku offered.  
  
"Nu uh. You were looking about eight inches south of there."  
  
Everyone save for Sango and Miroku burst out laughing.  
  
"Looks like Miroku's been caught." Kagome whispered in Madoka's ear.  
  
Madoka nodded. "Baka hentai. He'll never learn. Dunno what in the seven hells Sango sees in him." (I DO!)  
  
WHACK  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO GROPE ME YOU PERVERT?!?!?!?!" Sango exclaimed, grabbing a pillow and hitting Miroku over the head with it.  
  
"Ah! That HURT, Sango!" Miroku complained, rubbing a bump on his head. He picked up another pillow, and threw it at Sango, who ducked, and the pillow flew right at Kagome and. BAM.  
  
"Oooooooh! Now you're gonna get it, Miroku!" Kagome smiled, chasing Miroku around the room, but her pillow slipped out of her hands and hit Kei, who promptly picked it up and hit Madoka on the back of the head with it.  
  
"Why you..." Madoka grinned at Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh oh." Inuyasha ducked behind the sofa.  
  
"Gah." Madoka turned away from Inuyasha and stared at Sango, Kagome, and Miroku, who were in the middle of the room.  
  
BAM!  
  
"Her pillow made contact with Sango, who fell into Miroku in a rather suggestive position. Sango immediately slapped Miroku, who turned around and groped Kagome. Kagome screamed, and Inuyasha ran out and hit Miroku over the head.  
  
"All in all, an ordinary day." Kei said, still sitting on the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Ending notes: Okay, that was a really short chapter, but I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!!!!! 


	5. Memories

Okay, I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me, please. This chapter isn't at all funny after the first part. And it's not essential to the fanfic. Here's the chapter: "Memories".  
  
~*~  
  
The usual battle for the shower between Sango and Madoka ensued. Kagome and the guys had given up on beating either girl to the shower.  
  
"OH COME ON! YOU'VE HAD FIRST SHOWER FOR A WEEK NOW, MADOKA!" Sango whined.  
  
"Yea, that's because I always beat you to it! And today won't be any different!" Madoka tried to get into the bathroom, but Sango squeezed in first and locked the door.  
  
"Ha!" She called.  
  
Madoka sat down by the bathroom door waiting for Sango to come out.  
  
~*~  
  
That night...  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Madoka were all in the room they were sharing for the night. Sango was listening to a Bette Midler CD, and Madoka was writing something in a notebook.  
  
Kagome's cell phone rang. "Moshi moshi?" Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome? It's Souta."  
  
Kagome heard shouting in the background, and recognized the voices immediately.  
  
"Dad's here, and he and Mom are fighting!" Souta yelled, obviously scared. "Dad's yelling a lot of bad things, and Mom's yelling back!"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and pictures of her father immediately flooded her mind. Of her father.  
  
:::FLASHBACK:::  
  
"OW! Daddy, stop! Stop it! You're hurting me!" A seven year old Kagome cries. Her father is dragging her down a hallway, a tight grip on her left wrist.  
  
"Why SHOULD I stop, Kagome?" Mr. Higurashi growls.  
  
"I'm SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID, BUT I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" Kagome cries as she's thrown onto her bed.  
  
"STUPID CHILD!" Mr. Higurashi yells, closing Kagome's door hard.  
  
Kagome looks at her wrist. It's red.  
  
Kagome sits on her bed, crying, when she hears voices from downstairs. Yelling. That's what it is. Yelling.  
  
"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT TO POOR KAGOME! WHAT IF YOU HAD BADLY HURT HER?!" Mrs. Higurashi screams.  
  
"THE STUPID CHILD DESERVED IT!" Mr. Higurashi roared back.  
  
"KAGOME IS NOT A STUPID CHILD! SHE NEVER HAS BEEN, AND SHE NEVER WILL BE!"  
  
Kagome lies down on her bed, grabs a tiny stuffed bear, and sobs.  
  
:::END FLASHBACK:::  
  
"KAGOME?! Kagome?! Are you there?" Souta called through the phone.  
  
"HUH?! Oh, I'm here Souta." Kagome snapped out of her memories.  
  
"What do I do? I'm scared! Mom and Dad are yelling, and they're going to find me soon! I snuck into your room and locked the door so I could talk to you!" Souta wailed.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh.. It's okay, Souta. Everything'll be okay." Kagome said softly. "I remember Mom and Dad's fights well. Lots of ugly words, screaming, and scary noises, right?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Look. Go to bed. Pretend that you're asleep on my bed. But unlock the door. If they come in, they'll see that you're asleep, and leave you alone." Kagome said slowly.  
  
"You sure, Kagome?" Souta sounded doubtful.  
  
"It always worked when I was a kid."  
  
"Okay then. Good bye. And thanks a lot."  
  
"No problem, Souta. Good bye." Kagome heard Souta hang up, and she pushed the end call button on her cell phone.  
  
"What was that all about?" Madoka asked. She was the only one who had heard Kagome's talk with Souta, since Sango still had her headphones on.  
  
"It was Souta. There's a problem at home." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Yea." Kagome lied.  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm going to bed. G'night." Madoka got out a blanket and hopped onto the sofa. Five minutes later, she was asleep.  
  
Kagome realized that Madoka had left her journal open, and, unable to resist, she took a peek. It was something titled "Yuki's Trouble". 'The title sucks.' Kagome thought, but read it anyway. It was pretty sad. After reading the entire story, Kagome closed the journal, and got on her coat. She quietly walked out of the room.  
  
Madoka opened her eyes, and saw Kagome walking out of their room. She decided not to say anything.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked out of the hotel. She walked about five miles to a park she had seen earlier. She remembered coming here. When her family was still a family. "Before Daddy started being so mean." She whispered. She sat down on a swing and closed her eyes.  
  
:::FLASHBACK:::  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Mama! This is so fun!" A seven year old Kagome smiles, swinging on a swing. (This is before the previous flashback)  
  
Mrs. Higurashi is pushing a one year old Souta in a baby swing. She looks over her shoulder and smiles at her daughter. "I'm glad you're having fun, dear."  
  
:::END FLASHBACK:::  
  
"That's right. I was sitting on this swing. That was the last time I saw Mom happy around Dad." Kagome mumbled. She fingered the thick black bracelet that she always wore on her left wrist to hide the scar her father had given her eleven years ago. She took the bracelet off for the first time in years. The scar was still there, as it had always been.  
  
Time passed quickly, and before Kagome knew it, it was morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the hotel, the next morning...  
  
"Hey Madoka?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yea?" Madoka replied.  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know. I saw her leave last night, but I assumed that she was just going to the bathroom or something like that."  
  
"I guess we should round up the guys and go look for her."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
Madoka and Sango knocked loudly on Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kei's door.  
  
"WHADDYA WANT?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"It's us." Sango said calmly.  
  
Miroku unlocked the door and let Sango and Madoka in.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha said, sitting up.  
  
"She's..." Madoka started, preparing herself for the chaos that was about to ensue. "She's gone."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"NO FREAKING WAY!"  
  
"SHE"S GONE?!"  
  
Sango gulped. "That's right."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find her!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Everyone nodded. Sango and Madoka left the room as the guys got changed, and went to get changed themselves. For once, neither girl demanded the first shower.  
  
~*~  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"Uh, should we split up?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yea."' Miroku and Kei said at once.  
  
"Okay. Uh, Sango can go with Miroku, and I'll go with Kei." Madoka suggested.  
  
Everyone else nodded, and started off. Inuyasha ran, Sango and Miroku walked, and Madoka and Kei took the van.  
  
~*~  
  
With Inuyasha...  
  
"I have to find Kagome! I HAVE to!" Inuyasha told himself as he ran.  
  
~*~  
  
With Sango and Miroku...  
  
"Miroku. Don't you DARE." Sango whacked Miroku's hand, which was creeping towards her butt. "We're supposed to be looking for Kagome."  
  
"Sorry..." Miroku muttered, moving his hand away. Suddenly, Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry, Sango. I really am. Kagome's your best friend. This must be hard for you."  
  
Sango nodded. "Yea. It is."  
  
"It's going to be okay. We'll find her. Promise."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
~*~  
  
With Madoka and Kei...  
  
"Madoka?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You worried about Kagome?"  
  
"Of course. You?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
~*~  
  
With Kagome...  
  
"It rained last night." Kagome realized. She was still sitting on the swing, but she had just realized that she was soaked. "Oh well. I guess no one's realized that I'm gone yet..."  
  
:::FLASHBACK::: (takes place the same day as the previous flashback)  
  
"Kagome! We have to go now! It's starting to rain!" Mrs. Higurashi was carrying Souta in her arms, and she tried to take Kagome off of the swing.  
  
"But Mama! I don't wanna go!" Kagome protested.  
  
"Kagome! You'll get sick if you stay out here in the rain!" Mrs. Higurashi pulled Kagome off of the swing.  
  
:::END FLASHBACK:::  
  
"I was wet that day. It rained then, too." Kagome murmured.  
  
"KAGOME! KAGOME!!!" Someone called.  
  
"That sounds like... Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. She didn't answer Inuyasha's calls, though.  
  
Inuyasha ran up to Kagome. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" He asked.  
  
"I was here."  
  
"Oh yea. I was really worried. And so was everyone else." Inuyasha sat down on the swing next to Kagome. "Why'd you go, anyway?"  
  
"Souta called. My dad was over, and he and my mom were fighting. I guess it just brought back bad memories."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"KAGOME-SAMA!" Two more voices came yelling Kagome's name.  
  
"There's Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Sango and Miroku ran up to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"There you are! We were so worried, Kagome!" Sango gave Kagome a hug.  
  
"Sorry I worried all of you." Kagome said.  
  
"Ah, don't be sorry. Just don't run away like that again." Miroku smiled and patted Kagome on the shoulder. His right hand, alas, had other plans, and it slipped down to Sango's butt.  
  
CRACK!  
  
"MIROKU!!!" Sango screamed. "Jeesh. I can't STAND you!"  
  
"Hey, she didn't slap him this time." Inuyasha muttered to Kagome.  
  
"She must be really mad, then." Kagome whispered back.  
  
~*~  
  
Ending notes: WOW! FINALLY DONE! Sorry I took sooooooooooooooooooo long to update. I had writers block. All I could write was some one-shots. Most of which really sucked. 


End file.
